


Talentswap Oneshots

by Kuzuriolu



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Multi, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Talentswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuzuriolu/pseuds/Kuzuriolu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots based off of my talentswap, with various pairings and characters. Please comment with pairings you would like to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fenrir

**Author's Note:**

> This one is Naekusaba, featuring Ikusaba, Enoshima, and Naegi.

Many said that Mukuro Ikusaba was lonely. They said that she had no friends to speak of and that she spent a majority of her time in her room, in the shadow of the younger sister who had stolen her position due to favoritism. But those people were wrong. Mukuro Ikusaba had a lot of friends, just not the conventional ones.

Her very best friend was a german shepard puppy she had named Fenrir. Though Fenrir was young and had not been for her long, she had taken a liking to the puppy, and carried him with her everywhere. For a young puppy, Fenrir was well behaved. He already knew how to sit and roll over on command, and could even play dead. He almost never barked. 

Almost.

"Ikusaba-san," a teacher called out. "We cannot allow you to bring your puppy to class if he is this disruptive."

Ikusaba frowned and stroked Fenrir's head, trying to calm the puppy down. "I am sorry, he usually does not act like this." For a long time, Super High School Level Animal Breeder Mukuro Ikusaba had used her talent as an excuse to bring pets into class. After all, Hope's Peak was about harnessing the talents of youth, and hers was about animals. For that reason, she was permitted to bring in Fenrir, on the condition that he'd stay silent and not interrupt the teachers during lectures. Fenrir was generally good at staying still and sitting in Ikusaba's lap, but this time...

The german shepard barked at the teacher, wagging his little tail in excitement. Ikusaba stroked his head.

"Calm, Fenrir."

At this point, the entire class was staring at her and her puppy. Fenrir, sensing the attention, lowered his head and whimpered. Among the people staring at her was her sister, Junko Enoshima, who was giving her a smirk and somewhat of a judging stare that made Ikusaba's heart freeze.

Junko Enoshima, her younger sister and identical twin, though they had changed in appearance and no longer could be considered identical. Mukuro Ikusaba was born Mukuro Enoshima, a heiress to the Enoshima clan of Yakuza. However, upon deciding that her younger sister was better for the job, they exiled Ikusaba and forced her to change her surname. In loneliness, Ikusaba found comfort in animals. Animals didn't know that she had failed her family, and that she had been thrown away. And if they did know how worthless she was, then they certainly forgave her. Since then, she had been taming and breeding animals.

But secretly, she had always desired to once again gain the attention of her yakuza family. She idolized her younger sister and would do anything for her, so to see her looking at her so disappointingly was off-putting. Junko Enoshima was one of the most intimidating students at Hope's Peak, even if she was Ikusaba's sister. Her whole stature basically screamed "I'm better than you," and forced students around her to have utmost respect. The only person who would challenge her was Gundam Tanaka, the Super High School Level Hall Monitor who was fed up with her habit of ignoring the dress code and wearing a loose kimono that too often slipped down her shoulder and revealed her numerous tattoos.

The girl smirked at her. "Poor, poor worthless sister. Can't even control her own dog. I guess you're not Super High School Level material, upupu..." she whispered.

Those words caused Ikusaba to freeze up, and she hugged Fenrir to her, determined to silence the puppy. Her own sister had just insulted her... and there was no way she was going to let that go through. She needed to do better, for her younger sister's sake. Fenrir whimpered, but Ikusaba shushed him. Not even a peep could come out of that dog.

However, it appeared as though those words were not heard just by Ikusaba. The boy next to her, Makoto Naegi, caught the exchange and frowned to himself. He glanced to Ikusaba, but said nothing, before returning to his work.

The rest of the class proceeded as normal, with Fenrir silent. However, the whole time, Ikusaba's hand was trembling, fearing that her sister was watching her, judging... Too often, she felt the yakuza heiress's blue eyes gaze upon her, sending shudders down her spine. However, whenever Ikusaba looked up, she found that her sister was not looking at her, and that she had merely been imagining it.

When class ended, Ikusaba threw her stuff into her backpack and stood up with haste, not wanting to speak to her sister out of shame. 

"Um, Ikusaba-san..." a voice called out to her. Ikusaba paused and whipped towards the source to find Makoto Naegi sitting there, looking concerned.

"Naegi-kun. What is it?" she asked. Fenrir yapped at the boy.

Makoto Naegi was an author, and what a good one he was. Ikusaba was a fan of his works, though she had never admitted it to him. She spent one night up reading all of his works and not receiving a wink of sleep. His writing was so detailed and it simply pulled her in. Naturally, this is why he received the title of Super High School Level Literary Boy.

"I don't think you're worthless," he spoke.

Ikusaba blinked in surprise. "I... I never said I thought I was..."

Naegi shook his head. "But I know what you thought when Enoshima-san said that to you. You froze up, like you were scared of those words... But you know, it's not true. Being an animal breeder is an amazing talent that I wish I had. I'm sure many in this school are jealous... And honestly, I think it's cooler than being a yakuza heiress. So you shouldn't worry."

The boy had read her completely, as if she were a page in his own novel. Perhaps his years of writing complex characters had taught him a thing or two about observing the people around him and picking up on small details, like how she felt when her sister scolded her. Either way, his talent was impressive, and Ikusaba felt almost warmed by the attention he had paid to her.

"...Thank you," was all she could say, her voice barely above a whisper. There was heat in her cheeks, flaring them up. She hoped to herself the boy wouldn't notice, but then again, he had an eagle's eye.

Naegi smiled warmly. "You're welcome. And by the way, I'd like to hang out with you and Fenrir sometime. I'm interested in animals, and I would like to see all of yours. Would that be okay?" he asked.

The breeder could barely speak out of embarrassment. Was he asking her out on a date...? No, he simply wanted to see her pets was all... It couldn't be anything like that. She nodded, finding no words to answer.

"Then it's a date!" cried Naegi, which caused the girl's eyes to widen. Realizing what he had said, the literary boy flustered and shook his head. "Um, well... you know what I meant."

With that, the boy stood up, holding his books to his chest. He hastily left the classroom, perhaps embarrassed. 

Ikusaba looked down at Fenrir, who was wagging his tail. 

"He didn't even tell me when our date was..." she muttered to the puppy.

Fenrir barked back.


	2. Sparkling Justice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter about my Baseball Player/Serial Killer Pekoyama and Gamer Kuzuryuu. This is an AU I've developed a lot. Baseball Pekoyama is someone who I RP quite often and I've been developing her for several months. Naturally, Kuzupeko is my OTP, so I placed them together.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Peko Pekoyama most certainly made for the oddest couple at Hope's Peak Academy. 

For one thing, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu was known as the Super High School Level Gamer. He spent a majority of his days locked in his room on various gaming systems, beating games of all genres, sometimes even more than twice. He had no specific genre he liked, though most of the games he preferred tended to lean more towards the violent side, though he admitted that Pokemon held a special place in his heart.

On the other hand, Peko Pekoyama's interests were almost opposite of her boyfriend's. Pekoyama earned the title of Super High School Level Baseball Player from playing on a number of baseball teams since elementary school. She was quickly recognized as the strongest player in her school and her talent gained national attention. The team she played for now was the top high school baseball team in the country, though most of their victories were from her own hand. In addition to baseball, Peko Pekoyama was fond of trying out various other sports.

To some, they seemed like a mismatch. Kuzuryuu was called one of the biggest nerds on campus, while Pekoyama was an all star sports player. At first glance, they seemed completely opposite each other. However, despite their opposite interests, both of them loved each other very much.

In truth, Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu had known each other since they were little. Pekoyama was a dumpster baby found by Kuzuryuu's family. Feeling sorry for the thing, the Kuzuryuu family attempted to find a willing adoptive parent, but failed. Grudgingly, the family kept Pekoyama in hopes that a couple would show up, but they never did. So Pekoyama was kept, though never considered a full part of the family. The only reason that the Kuzuryuu family had not thrown her out was the amount of money she won in prizes for baseball competitions. It helped pay for the demanding amount of video games that their son played.

As happy as they appeared to be on the surface, however, the couple was hiding a deep, dark secret...

"This can't keep happening," Kuzuryuu told his girlfriend, a frown on his face as he clicked the television off. He turned towards her, finding a look of shame on her face.

"I did not intend for it, but sometimes, it simply happens. It is rare that I witness evil on the streets, however, when I do, I cannot help myself..." she explained to him, gripping her baseball bat. 

Kuzuryuu sighed. "It's fine, but please wash the blood off of you before someone finds out. We can't let you get caught."

The baseball star nodded before wandering into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Kuzuryuu looked at the bloody baseball bat she had left on the ground and picked it up, wiping it off with his shirt. Pekoyama had gone a while now without murdering anyone, but it appeared that she had run into trouble on her way back to Hope's Peak. 

Peko Pekoyama was also known as KiraKira-chan, a famous serial killer who was known only to target other criminals. The strange behavior developed years back, when Pekoyama had accidentally murdered a pair of boys who were bullying Kuzuryuu. Unable to turn back, Pekoyama convinced herself that she did the right thing and that she needed to murder even more criminals. 

Kuzuryuu had known about her identity since the first murder, but he had kept quiet. He watched as detectives desperately asked many for any leads to Kirakira's identity. He knew what his girlfriend was doing was wrong, but he had no plans to turn her in. He had even become somewhat of an accomplice in her string of murders.

Kirakira killed people in cosplay, which Kuzuryuu helped her obtain. He came up with ideas for which video game character she should cosplay during her next murder, though he himself did not play a role in actually murdering anyone. In that sense, his hands were clean.

The boy sat down at his desk and pulled out his 3DS, flicking the switch on. He had been in the middle of his fourth play through of Fire Emblem: Awakening. He knew that he wanted Pekoyama to cosplay a character from that series next, though he had yet to decide which one.

Shortly after, Pekoyama walked out of the shower in a towel, looking at the boy. She had folded her baseball uniform and set it neatly on the side.

"Can I borrow your clothing?" she asked. "I cannot go walking around the school in blood."

Kuzuryuu nodded. He placed his 3DS down and walked over to his closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and an oversized hoodie that was decorated with various Pokemon. Pekoyama couldn't help but grin a bit. While she was not a fan of most video games, she was a huge fan of Pokemon, if only for the fluffy creatures.

"Thank you."

With that, the Baseball Player slipped into her boyfriend's clothing and nodded to him. "You are too kind to me, Fuyuhiko."

He shook his head. "I ain't. It's what you deserve to be treated like, because I love you."

Pekoyama frowned. "I am a serial killer who was unwanted by her parents, and even by your family. I do not think it is what I deserve in the slightest," she argued back.

The gamer just sighed. "I know what 'ya deserve, Peko. Don't worry about it, okay? But you know, there's one thing..." he spoke.

The girl blinked. "Yes?"

"I want you to promise me something."

Promise? Pekoyama was no good at keeping promises, but she nodded regardless. If it was her boyfriend, then she would attempt anything.

"I want you to try to stop killing. I know it's hard for you, but I want you to try. It's okay if you kill someone else, but... as long as you try," he requested, a stern look on his face. "I'm worried about 'ya, you know. The police are morons and can't figure out shit, but what if someone gets on your case? I don't want you thrown in jail, hell knows what they'll do to you there."

Pekoyama nodded firmly. She wasn't sure if she could keep this, but... "Yes, I will try. I have wanted to be able to stop killing for years, but... it is hard for me. I can repress urges, but whenever I see a crime on the streets, it all comes back to me. That feeling of blood splattering my bat, the thrill, the feeling of justice being delivered..." A spark of madness was visible in the girl's eyes, though just barely. It made Kuzuryuu feel uneasy. Whenver she spoke of justice or murder, she got a bit out of it, and her personality seemed to change ever so slightly. "It makes me smile, knowing that filthy scum has been eliminated from the world. If only it were possible to exterminate all the disgusting rats that hide from justice like cowards--"

"Peko!" Kuzuryuu called out, snapping his girlfriend out of her thoughts. She blinked a few times and dipped her head. 

"My apologies, my mind took over me for a bit there..."

Kuzuryuu sighed. He felt uneasy around that side of her, but he was determined to make it go away. He needed to help her, so that the murderous urges within her were repressed forever. He did not agree with what she was doing, but he also did not think it was completely wrong. Some of her maddened rambles about eliminating evil with justice had gotten to his head, and he worried that one day, it might overcome him, just as it had taken over his girlfriend.

The gamer walked up to his girlfriend and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I believe in you," he whispered to her. "I believe you can do this, okay? I know you can. So please, just try..."

The baseball player cracked a small smile, a rare sight. It was incredibly uncommon for her to show much emotion, let alone smile. A while back, she had told him that she forgot how to smile...

"There it is," Kuzuryuu spoke.

Pekoyama blinked, her smile fading. "What?"

"Your smile," he answered, grinning a bit himself.

The girl looked down at her shoes. "I forgot how to-..."

"I know, Peko," Kuzuryuu spoke, touching her cheek with his hand and stroking it gently. "I know you say that. But Peko. Your smile is beautiful."

Pekoyama flustered and looked away. "Y-You do say such strange things, Fuyuhiko..." she muttered lightly.

"It ain't strange, it's the truth." He removed his hand from her cheek and smiled a bit. "Now, get some sleep, okay, Peko? I'll see 'ya tomorrow during class."

The baseball player nodded. "Good night, Fuyuhiko."

With one last kiss on the cheek, the gamer said goodbye to his girlfriend. Pekoyama stepped outside of his dorm and sighed, tugging on the oversized hoodie. Could she really stop killing and break free of the binds that Kirakira had placed on her...? She wasn't sure... but she would certainly try, at least for Kuzuryuu's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send in more requests. I'm open to most shippings, but NOT my notps.
> 
> You can find my ships here: http://sparklingjustice.tumblr.com/shippings as well as a link to my notps.


	3. The Soldier Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Naegiri, as requested.

She was like a character out of his novel.

That's the first thing Naegi thought when he laid eyes upon the mysterious Kyouko Kirigiri. And it was true. She was like the protagonist, or perhaps the deuteragonist, of a classic teenage fiction novel: silent, mysterious, complete with a tragic backstory. There were a lot of characteristics that stood out about Kirigiri, though it seemed her mission in life was to go unnoticed by the general population. One of the biggest standouts about Kyouko Kirigiri was the fact that she was dead.

Naegi tapped his pencil to his chin. What an interesting way to describe a character that was. Except Kyouko Kirigiri was no character, she was a real person before him, who was, in fact, "dead." Several years ago, Kyouko Kirigiri was declared legally dead after a enormous fire wiped out her family's home. They recovered the body of her mother at the scene, but where unable to locate the whereabouts of the seven year old Kyouko Kirigiri. After years of searching with no clues, she was declared legally dead with no hope of her being alive.

No one knows what happened after that. The details were foggy and the girl herself never explained.

Perhaps it was the sheer irony that her father was the headmaster of the academy hope, but cold case murder victim Kyouko Kirigiri turned up at her father's doorstep almost seven years later, with a cold stare and a tattoo of a wolf on her right hand. The only thing she told the reporters and journalists was that she had run away and joined the army in some European country named Novoselic. 

How she got to Europe was a mystery. Naegi's friend, Maizono, was incredibly intrigued by the entire case. It was in her blood as a detective, after all. It wasn't as though he wished to squeeze personal information out of the soldier girl, but he himself was curious. How did one simply disappear and reappear seven years later a completely changed woman? Why did she run away and join the army, of all things, in the first place?

He would have to collaborate with Maizono sometime on a murder mystery novel, he thought.

"Naegi-kun."

The voice brought Naegi out of his daze, and he snapped up to look right into the soldier's deathly cold stare. He had nearly forgotten that he was in the middle of study hall. It wasn't as though she was attempting to look harsh, it was simply the way she was naturally. Years of being in the army as a soldier had hardened her expressions and made her tough. Still, he felt nervous.

"Um... H-Hello, Kirigiri-san," stuttered the novelist.

The solider blinked a few times. "Is there something that you needed of me? You have been looking at me for quite some time. I can always feel the gaze of another on my back. It's one of the things you pick up while at war," she explained to him. 

Naegi had to admit, she was impressive. She had a brilliant mind and was able to make quick deductions, as if she were a detective like Maizono. Perhaps it was true that being in war changed you completely. He had to wonder what the young Kyouko Kirigiri was like, but he knew it was nothing like this, if the one time he had gone into the headmaster's office and spotted a photo of the girl was to go by. Jin Kirigiri kept a photo of him and her on his deck. He was holding her up to the air as she laughed, smiling. Naegi tried to recall a time where he had seen Kirigiri laugh or smile, but he was unable to. It was always that cold, harsh look.

"No, I was just thinking..." he muttered, unable to come up with an adequate explanation. 

The solider rested her chin on her fist and looked inquisitively at the novelist. "I see. Thinking. A lot goes on in the mind of a novelist, does it not? I have not read your books before, but I heard of them. 'Four Leaves Rich' was about the sudden repercussions a boy faced after winning the lottery, correct? An interesting topic." She thought for a moment before speaking again. "Many think of winning the lottery to be sheer luck, but your novel explores whether or not it is truly the opposite. ...Perhaps I am assuming things. As I have said, I haven't actually read your novels..."

Naegi raised an eyebrow. She was clearly very intellectual, and he wondered for a moment what she would have become had she not decided to join the army. Perhaps a novelist like himself, or a detective like Maizono. "N-No! That's exactly what it's about. Um... I heard a story on the news once about how people who win the lottery are often met by some unfortunate circumstances, like unwanted publicity..." he explained to her. 

The soldier nodded. "I see, so you were thinking of your novels. And staring at me. The two must be connected somehow. Do I perhaps remind you of one of your characters?" she questioned.

Right on the mark. It was as if she could read his mind or something. That was a trait she shared with Maizono. The famous detective was easily able to discover the entire life of a person by looking at them, almost like she was an esper. "Well... how did you know that, Kirigiri-san? That's truly amazing!" he shouted, louder than he was supposed to. He quickly covered his mouth and looked around, holding his breath. 

Surely enough, the familiar clack of heavy boots filled the air and stopped once behind him. "Literary One, I shall ask that you remain silent while partaking in the ritual of 'Study Hall.' It clearly violates the code of the Gods to speak when one is partaking in such an event. If you are to remain speaking, I will have to send you to Hell."

Naegi twitched. Tanaka was an eccentric one. He was the local hall monitor who had a habit of "sending people to Hell." In other words, he often sent people to detention. 

Kirigiri glanced up at Tanaka with her usual, harsh glare, which caused the monitor to freeze up. "Tanaka-kun, we were merely having a conversation about the homework. I would appreciate it if you could not meddle with our current conversation. I understand it is your job, but I believe we are allowed to assist each other in homework, correct?" the soldier questioned him, maintaining a hard gaze.

The hall monitor crossed his arms. "V-Very well, She-Demon... I see you possess the Evil Eye. I shall spare you..." With that, he walked away and went about to making sure that no one else was cheating or talking.

Once again, Naegi was stunned by her abilities. Kirigiri was easily able to chase off Tanaka with a simple look and a few words, something no one else was able to do. He couldn't help but admire her. She was both powerful and skilled, certainly qualities a character of his would possess, though they were not without their flaws. However, looking up ad down the solider, he couldn't find anything wrong with her. She was perfect. "You're incredible..." he gawked.

For the first time ever, the corners of Kirigiri's mouth curved upwards ever so slightly. "Thank you, Naegi-kun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Junkomikan and Sondam planned upcoming! But I'm looking at your requests and definitely considering them.


	4. Forget Me Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for bearing with me, here's the next oneshot. I am a bit rusty because I have not written in a while, so sorry in advance if the quality is lessened.

She watched the girl's swift movements, her eyes locked onto the other's hands as they rammed again and again into the punching bag. Sakura Oogami envisioned that this would have been her future, had she decided to follow the path her father wanted for her. The Oogami family was a family of fighters, all of them elite. As the daughter of the family, Oogami was trained to fight as well, and had become incredibly powerful. Her height was past six foot three and her muscle mass was astounding. Most people looked at her and shivered in fear, not wanting to go a step closer.

Perhaps they assumed that she had decided to take the talent of fighter from her family, but this was not the case. While she had trained vigorously to be a fighter, it was never the path that she truly wished to take. Thus, she dropped it in favor of a side activity of hers, much to her family's displeasure.

The only one who had accepted her choice was her boyfriend, Kenchiro. Kenchiro was a fighter. Or rather, had been a fighter. He had smiled at Oogami's interests and encouraged her to follow what she wished and not the path of a fighter. However, most did not believe her when she told them she was the Super High School Level Botanist. The only thing that seemed to fit that title at a first glance was simply her name, Sakura Oogami, and a single Forget-Me-Not she had tied in her pure white hair, which dangled from her head like ropes.

"Asahina, good job," she merely spoke to the girl. She had never been much for words, and her best friend knew that. A "good job" was a high compliment coming from Sakura Oogami, who had watched numerous clans of fighters over the years wrestle each other. 

Aoi Asahina paused and looked over to her friend, flashing her a brilliant grin. "Yup! Thanks, Sakura-chan!"

There was a lot of things that made Asahina special to Oogami. Asahina was not like other fighters that she knew. Though she fought many and defeated them, she did not seek out a perfect record. Asahina simply fought because she liked to, and victory, when it came to her, felt warm. However, it was not necessary that Asahina win a fight, though it was often that she did. Though she came from a family that valued ambition, Oogami found this trait rather admirable. She had seen far too much bloodshed, far too many people who clawed their way like a beast to the top of the dog pile for simple bragging rights and pride. To Oogami, Asahina was like a fresh breath of air. 

Asahina wiped the sweat away from her forehead and beamed at the botanist. "I think I'm done for the day, Sakura-chan!"

Oogami nodded. "Very well."

The fighter bounded over to the botanist, her face brightened with her usual cheerful grin. "Today felt good! Like, I felt like I was on fire!" she rambled. "Did you see that last punch? Man, if that were a real person, they wouldn't have been able to stand up for months! Not that I want that, I don't really want to hurt people, it's just fun to fight, you know?"

Oogami glanced to her friend and gave a slight nod. Most people would find such behavior off putting, but Asahina knew Oogami. It was not that she was ignoring her, it was simply that she was a woman of few words and found it unnecessary to comment. Asahina knew that Oogami was listening intently, and that she was interested in her words, though for a moment, a look of doubt crossed over the fighter's face.

"Um, Sakura-chan. Can I ask you a question?" Asahina asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"Go ahead," spoke Oogami, her tone blunt and to the point

"Does it make you upset when I talk about fighting? I know that you trained to be a fighter and all, and all that about your family being harsh on you, so I don't want to make you upset by talking about it..." Asahina looked down at her feet, clearly feeling guilty about the situation.

Oogami frowned. "No. I do not mind," she replied. 

"But you know, wasn't your family really harsh on you and all?" Asahina persisted.

"I have long since decided that my family is water under the bridge. What matters to me now is the future," answered the botanist. "Though I have trained in the art of fighting, that is a path I decided to abandon. I have no regrets."

Asahina perked up a bit, offering a small smile to her friend. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." However, it did not appear that all of her concerns had faded. "But Sakura-chan, I know you. I know you aren't very expressive, but I've learned how to read the looks in your eyes... You look sad when I talk about fighting. I... I know you said you have no regrets, but..." she folded her arms, looking unsure of herself. "Maybe I'm just reading you wrong, maybe I really don't know you as well as I thought, Sakura-chan..."

Oogami crossed her arms and looked down upon the fighter. It was quite odd that Asahina was the smaller of the two of them, considering that she was a fighter. Quite often, Oogami was mistaken for the Super High School Level Fighter, so of course the issue of her past would surface in her mind every so often. Slowly, she raised a hand and gently touched the petals of her Forget-Me-Not, her large fingers brushing against the soft, blue flower. She almost swallowed the lump of regret that lingered in her throat, but paused. That lump had been sitting there in her stomach for ages and ages, thoughts and words unspoken. Perhaps it was time to dissolve it.

"...Occasionally, I suppose you remind me of my ex boyfriend," Oogami spoke.

Asahina looked up, surprised. "Eh? Sakura-chan...?"

The botanist pulled her hand away from the Forget-Me-Not, moving it back down to her stomach. "Kenchiro. My first love, and the only man who accepted my passion for flowers. He was a fighter, and though he strived to be on top, he was never brutal about it. He was a gentle man at heart, despite his profession," explained Oogami, feeling as though the lump in her throat was clearing. "Unfortunately, he passed."

The fighter froze, a look of deep sorrow plastered onto her face. "Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry..." she muttered. Her words were not simply hollow, like the many condolences Oogami had heard over the years. She really felt her pain. "I didn't know, and I wouldn't have asked--"

"No," Oogami interrupted. "I suppose this has been on my mind for a long time. It is good to get it all out."

Asahina looked up and nodded. "Okay, Sakura-chan. Just talk until you feel better, okay? I'll listen." She was truly sincere, the first person Oogami had met who was really willing to listen and understand her pain. So many people over the years had simply said that they were sorry for her, their words hollow. But Asahina was much different...

"Kenchiro developed a terminal illness. At first, he was given a mere six months to live, but six months stretched onwards as he fought courageously. He was truly the most powerful man I knew," Oogami explained, thinking back to how Kenchiro would greet each new day with a smile, despite knowing that he was only delaying the inevitable. "He battled his illness for two years before finally being defeated. ...I often think about what he said to me on his deathbed." The botanist reached up to her hair, gently brushing her fingers through it. "He told me that he was proud of me, and asked that I would not forget him. Do you know what a Forget-Me-Not is?" Oogami asked.

Asahina pondered for a moment. "Uh, it's like, something you give to someone so they don't forget you, right?"

Oogami nodded. "You give it to someone that you will never see again. They are gone, but not forgotten. Kenchiro gave me this Forget Me Not before he died." She pointed to the blue flower in her hair, well taken care of but still slowly dying. "...I wear it everyday. I have been using several different fertilizers I have developed to keep it alive, but I know that it will die some day, just like Kenchiro. But I do not want to lose this flower. It is what I have left of him... And if his remembrance flower dies, then will I forget him?" She looked off, avoiding eye contact with the smaller girl. "I fear that I will forget, or that I am betraying him."

The fighter gently touched the botanists arm, a small smile. "Sakura-chan. You know, I don't think you will forget Kenchiro-kun. I mean, I understand what a Forget Me Not means and how powerful it must be in flower language, but even if that flower dies, does it really mean that you'll forget?" Asahina spoke, her tone reassuring. "Um, this is kind of cliche, but you also have to think about what he would have wanted, Sakura-chan. I don't know him, but if he really loved you, I think he would want you to be able to move on. I don't think Kenchiro-kun would want you to be stuck on him. I mean, even though he's gone, you can still remember him and move forward in your life. Uh, that's what I think, at least." Asahina looked down scratched the back of her head. "...I'm sorry if that doesn't make sense, I... yeah..."

However, when Asahina looked up again, she saw the faintest of smiles on her best friend's face. Though she was no good at expressing herself, Oogami felt relief within her. Asahina's words were true. She had been spending all this time afraid to move forward from Kenchiro out of fear of the idea that she would forget him, or that she was dishonoring him. But no one would truly wish for someone to remain stuck on them forever. Kenchiro had given her the Forget Me Not as a symbol, asking for her to always remember him, but it was not a request for her to remain stuck in the past. She could remember him and honor him while moving forward with her life, onto other people. 

"...Thank you, Aoi," Oogami spoke gently, her smile growing slightly.

Asahina looked stunned that she had used her first name, but then smiled. "Uh huh! I'm just glad I could help, Sakura-chan!" Suddenly, the fighter's stomach began to growl, and she frowned. "My stomach's yelling for donuts again, Sakura-chan! Let's go to the cafeteria, okay? We can share a dozen!"

Oogami nodded and smiled, looking onto the girl with fondness. Kenchiro had been her first love, and she had been scared for the longest time of moving on from him after his death. But perhaps she could finally move forward, and it was thanks to this wonderful, beautiful girl that had befriended her and accepted her. Perhaps, Oogami thought, she was even in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize Kenchiro is alive in DR:AE, but I had long ago came up with Botanist!Oogami's backstory. She was a character that I developed a lot and often roleplayed as. As such, I decided to keep her original story. Botanist Oogami is one of my favorite talentswaps to write and to roleplay as. Sakura Oogami is my favorite character from the original DR, and it makes me sad that there's not enough appreciation for her. So here's some Oogami love.


	5. Lucky Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this back in July, when I didn't have internet access, and forgot about it until ten minutes ago.
> 
> This one is Celesgami.

Despite being a student at what was most definitely the top school in Japan, Byakuya Togami felt inadequate. All his life he had strived to be great and practice many kinds of talent in order to be recognize, but in the end, it was the luck of the draw that placed him in the current class of Hope’s Peak Academy. How foolish, he thought to himself every day, that he would strive for many talents but end up coming here simply because he supposedly had good luck.

That, however, was a lie. Togami could not say that he had good luck in the slightest. If anything, he would consider himself to be the Super High School Level Unlucky Student. In fact, he considered the entire reason that he even ended up at the academy of his dreams to be bad luck. He wanted to get in because he was great at something, not because a slip of paper with his name on it happened to be drawn. One might consider such a thing lucky, but to Togami, it was nothing but horrible, terrible luck.

The not-so-lucky student sat in the cafeteria, drinking a cup of tea and observing the talented individuals around him. While he most certainly felt inadequate, he did not show it. He wanted people around him to think of him as being a strong, as if he really did have a talent worth bragging about as opposed to the simple title of Super High School Level Good Luck.

He simply listened to the conversations around him, going unnoticed by the talented students. He did not mind being ignored, in fact, that was his goal in sitting silently in the cafeteria every day. It was still intriguing to find out what his fellow students were discussing. 

Once the cafeteria completely cleared out, the Super High School Level Good Luck stood up, having finished his daily tea and job.

He looked at the clock. It was almost curfew and he would need to be in his dorm in about thirty minutes. Still, he had time.

As Togami began to exit, however, he spotted another being out of the corner of his eye, and it was evident that she too spotted him.

“Togami-kun,” Celestia Ludenberg spoke out to him, eyeing him. “Come here.”

Togami huffed. “Why should I?” he challenged the girl.

Celestia frowned. “I need to borrow your talent for just a moment.”

Togami was hesitant. He had no idea what this girl could possibly want with him, but he supposed it was something to do with his rather unimpressive talent of being lucky, which he even doubted was authentic in the firs place. “Fine,” he muttered. The lucky student walked over to her table, taking a seat right beside her.

“Hm…” Celestia muttered out loud before typing something into her laptop. The language of programmers was impossible for Togami to understand, since he could not make out what a single word on her screen was supposed to mean. 

Annoyed, Togami cleared his throat. “Tell me, why do you need me?” he asked.

Celestia paused her typing and looked up at him, adjusting her fairly simple sweater. “I need your good luck. I’m attempting a hack right now and some of your luck might help me go unnoticed.”

A large beep came from the computer, almost alarming the Super High School Level Good Luck. Celestia, on the other hand, did not seem fazed. “Login successful,” she declared. “Now it gets complicated…”

Togami watched as Celestia began typing in various inputs, confusing him more and more every second. She was apparently hacking something, which couldn’t be a good sign. While Celestia Ludenberg was a skilled programmer, she was also infamous for her hacking abilities. She had been known, in the past, to hack major banks and deposit large sums of money into her account. Of course, she had been caught before, but it was evident that she had a few heists recently that went unnoticed by the police, since she had plenty of cash to spare.

“How about if you explain what you’re doing to me if you’re going to use me as some sort of good luck charm?” Togami demanded.

Celestia gave him a quick glance before going back to her hacking. “I’m hacking the government,” she told him sweetly, in the most innocent voice she could possibly manage. “The government is hiding secrets from us, so I’m going to expose them by reading all their top secret files and replicating them onto my hard drive.”

Shifting uncomfortably, Togami coughed. “That sounds far more illegal than your usual schemes,” he commented.

“Oh, don’t worry, I have my lucky man with me,” the Super High School Level Programmer assured him, giving him what he was sure was another one of her fake smiles. “And I’ll pay you once I get these secrets uncovered. I think you will be satisfied with the sum of money I plan on handing over.”

Well, he couldn’t exactly say no to having more money, but something about this scheme made him uncomfortable. “What are you planning to do with this information once you get it?” he asked.

Celestia shrugged. “Depends on how severe the secrets are that I uncover. If they’re hiding something dirty, I’ll probably blackmail them,” she admitted nonchalantly. Togami wondered how someone could say such things so casually. “If there is nothing too important, then I won’t have to worry. This is mostly practice hacking.”

Practicing by hacking the government? That wasn’t exactly something Togami would consider, well, practice, but perhaps she had some crazy different standards.

“Ah, there we go,” Celestia said to herself. “The emails from and to the government. Let’s see if I can dig up some dirt…”

After a few more clicks, the programmer smiled to herself. “Oho… what’s this? The government has been emailing the Enoshima clan of Yakuza about some sort of business deal… for very large sums of money. What kind of business would the government need from a family of criminals?” she wondered out loud, scanning over the email several times. “Hm… they don’t mention it in their emails, but now I have some sort of proof that the government is making deals with criminals. This is juicy…” She pressed another button, which activated the printer in the computer lab. “I’m printing all of these. I’ll make a few copies and hand them to the government.”

Togami just stood there, unsure of what to do with himself. He had just witnessed this woman commit a crime, but the information she supposedly dug out intrigued him. If what Celestia said was real, then why in the world would the government be making deals with the Enoshima clan, of all things? The Enoshima family was highly dangerous and known for being incredibly violent. In fact, the heiress to the family was in their class. 

“I could stop you,” Togami reminded the hacker.

Celestia turned to him, giving him a smile. “But you won’t,” she told him with confidence.

“Why wouldn’t I?” The lucky student questioned.

The oddly sweet yet malevolent smile on her face remained. “Because I’m going to pay you fifty percent of the money I make off of this ransom,” she told him. “So you’ll be making a hefty amount of money. I’m probably going to force them to give me a payment once a month, so you will be receiving a stable income until I decide to spill the beans, which I might not. Also, if it helps, I can pay you right now. Any sum you ask for within reason of my bank account, which I assure you, is quite large.”

Togami clenched his fists. As a normal student who just happened to be lucky, it was true that his family was low on funds. “You’re a demon,” he told her, gritting his teeth together. 

Celestia laughed. “That I am,” she agreed simply.

The Super High School Level Programmer stood up from her seat and closed her laptop with a swift motion, tucking the device back in its black carrier and positioning it safely between her arm and her side. “Now, come with me to the computer lab,” she requested, though Togami knew that it was more like an order. “I need my lucky man with me.”

Togami crossed his arms over his chest, unconvinced. “I hardly see why you need me anymore, or why you even needed me in the first place,” he remarked. “I can’t exactly say that I’m truly a Super High School Level Good Luck. I’ve had nothing but god awful luck in these last few years.”

“If that’s true, then I wouldn’t have found these scandalous emails,” Celestia told him simply. “Besides, if you were truly unlucky, I hardly think your name would have been drawn from so many students.”

Of course he was unlucky, Togami thought to himself, he’d managed to get himself involved with a criminal like her, damn it. At this point, if he refused to take the cash and didn’t turn her in, he would still be an accomplice, so there was really no way out of it at this point. All he could do was shut up and accept the reward, since it would definitely help his parents out of some of their debt, perhaps even all of it judging by how much wealth this woman had.

“Whatever. Let’s just go,” he told her. 

Celestia flashed him one of her questionable smiles. “Oh, of course,” she told him. “At once. Wouldn’t want another student to steal the documents from the printer. Now, that would be unlucky, wouldn’t you agree, Super High School Level Good Luck?”

With that said, the Super High School Level Good Luck and the Super High School Level Programmer went off to the computer lab, which miraculously contained absolutely no one aside from the Super High School Level Gamer and his girlfriend, who were both the type of people to mind their own business and ignore the happenings around them. Celestia collected the emails from the printer, scanning through them one by one and counting in her head the number of pages. 

“Everything’s accounted for,” she informed Togami. The programmer unzipped her laptop case and slid the documents in, then tucking it back under her arm. 

“Good for you,” Togami responded half sarcastically. 

Celestia frowned, sensing the boy’s sarcasm. “That’s no way to act towards a woman that’s about to pay you,” she argued back. Slipping a checkbook and a pen out of one of her pockets, the girl began to write, pausing every few moments to think and ask a question or two to the boy. 

Once she was finished, she placed the check in the palm of the Super High School Level Good Luck’s hand. Curiously, Togami scanned the check, and his eyes shot wide open. This was for more than his family even had! Frowning, he was faced with a dilemma. Should he accept this money that was clearly obtained illegally, or should he turn her down for his own morals? But with this sort of money, his family could finally repay their debt. 

Celestia couldn’t help but laugh at the boy’s face. “Take it or leave it, it’s up to you,” she told him. “But just remember that you’re always welcome to come back and help me with my work any time.” The girl stepped closer to him, her face drawing towards his ear. “After all, I could use some more help from my lucky man," she whispered, her voice almost flirtatious.

Grumbling, Togami pocked the check. Celestia Ludenberg was a true demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no Togami expert, so forgive me.
> 
> Keep your requests coming! I'm looking at all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with pairings you would like to see! I'll do MOST pairings, but don't expect me to go on writing my NOTPs.


End file.
